Talk:Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series
To all the users out there please help this page out with pics, info and any other cool stuff! - out, Arc vs Mini-series I think this section should be called Turn Back The Pendulum Arc, not mini-series. It's an arc, albeit a small one. I've never seen it called a mini-series anywhere but here. CorpusDei 04:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't care what we call it but we can't call it a "mini-series". A miniseries (also mini-series), in a serial storytelling medium, is a production which tells a story in a pre-planned limited number of episodes. I.e. it is predominantly associated with television. However, even applied to the anime, miniseries is not the right term to use. Moreover, we are using the term "saga" to refer to the Shinigami stories and the arrancar stories. "saga" is a literary term, perfectly acceptable for the manga, although "arc" is probably more familiar to the Bleach community at large, but what it does mean is that we are mixing literary terms and TV terms when grouping the varies stories. This is inconsistent and so therefore I propose that we change things to be more consistent. Tinni 12:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Images, and Chapters 101-99 I need HELP w/ this! It's bugging me, since I cannot edit other pages while this one's unfinished. This article's gotta be finished before it's completely animated, and so far they've released the first episode of the arc. We need images,and detailed summaries of chapters 101, 100 and 99(I did at least 5 of the others.) I'm probably going to do the rest of the summaries eventually since I know the chapters, but I need help w/ images! If anyone can help, just contribute. Thx. --The Robert Was Here 08:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) References Please correct me if I'm wrong, but is it normal for the paradox of referencing anime storyline through manga chapters to occur (this Mini-series page is dedicated to ANIME edition of Turn Back The Pendulum, right?) Auron85 18:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletion We got rid of the Arrancar Saga page, so I don't see why we should keep this page. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Tenth Division Captain had died? I know this was actually stated in the arc, but can it be assumed that this captain was in fact Isshin Shiba/Kurosaki, and that he was only presumed dead? Schiffy (talk) 05:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :There is no way to say that at all for certain!! It was only confirmed that Isshin was a captain whilst Gin was already a captain and that was at least 50 years if not more after this arc!! ::Looking back on it, I realized my theory would have made no sense, because during this time, Masaki Kurosaki wouldn't have been born yet, and she was certainty around when Isshin left for the human world. That, and Isshin returned to Soul Society alive. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 13:07, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Unnecessary I'm not entirely certain this page is necessary. Arc summaries are relegated to event pages (i.e. Quincy Blood War, The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry, Invasion of Hueco Mundo), and the content is divided into other event pages (i.e. Fall of the Seireitei, Bankai Training, Visored Training). This entire arc already has an event page detailing the entire arc (The Hollowfication Incident) and event pages describing the different parts of it (The New Captain of the 12th Division, Recruit from the Nest of Maggots, Disappearances in Soul Society, Battle in Fugai Forest, The Fall of Kisuke Urahara). In addition, the arc summary is supposed to be heavily summarized, which is the case with The Hollowfication Incident but not this page, and things like Hueco Mundo arc and Fake Karakura Town arc are supposed to be redirects, not actual pages, as they are out-of-universe, just like this page's name. With that in mind, I believe the page should be turned into a redirect to The Hollowfication Incident, since it is very redundant, out-of-universe, and on the whole pointless otherwise.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:24, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :# I support its deletion like Tinni had previously said as well!! :# It is definitely a very redundant page. This page was slated for deletion long ago. It was left up until the TBtP arc fight and event pages were done, which was only relatively recently. It was always intended to scrap this page once that was done. 11:40, July 21, 2013 (UTC)